


I Understand

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [12]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-26
Updated: 2002-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the "Digimon World Tour," Inoue Momoe thinks about her feelings when she realizes that her sister is one of the Chosen Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I look at you laying asleep on your bed, I ponder about what I saw earlier today. I think that I'm starting to understand why you've been so secretive lately, Miyako. You see, while I was at Yamato's concert with Jun… monsters showed up. At least, I assumed that they were monsters until I heard some of Yama's friends - Taichi and Sora - talking about Digimon. When I heard that word, a million memories came back to me.

I really can't believe that it took me so long to figure it out. You're one of the Chosen Children, aren't you? You and your friends. Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Ken.

I remember when the two of us found out about Digimon. What was it, three years ago? God, it seems like so much longer.

We had seen the Digital World in the sky like a lot of people, but we hadn't really thought that much about. At least, I hadn't. I know that you did though, especially since your friend, Iori, had been on the airplane that was saved by one of those creatures. Still, neither of us really understood anything about them until we came across that battle on the Internet.

Believe it or not, I do remember that battle. We were just surfing the 'net one day, and you came across that battle between the Digimon. Now that I think about, I remember those kids who actually went into the computer. It was Yama and Taichi, wasn't it? I've been so stupid.

Did you know that I saw you on the news today? At least, I'm almost sure that I did. Of course, I really am not sure how you could have been in... where was again, Russia? You'll going to have to explain that one to me, Miyako. I'm sure that it is somehow connected to the Digimon though.

Believe it or not, I'm proud of you little sister. You finally have something to call your own, a secret that it only yours. In a family as large as ours, that is something special. I know that you're asleep right now, and that you can't hear me talking to you. I think that it's better that way. This is your secret, and I have no right to take it away from you.

Someday Miyako, I will tell you about this. I mean, the fact that I already knew that you were a one of the Chosen. I plan on waiting though... until everyone knows. Because, little sister, this is your special secret. Yours only.

Goodnight little sister, and sleep tight. I pray that you Digimon partner will protect you, and that you will be safe. I know that someday the entire world might be depending on you, as it depended on the other Chosen Children years ago. If that ever happens, I want you to know that I will be standing beside you all the way. No matter what. Who knows, someday I myself might even be one of the Chosen.


End file.
